The Pillars of Hatred
by Iscla
Summary: The foundation of a life built by pure lies, see as Konoha pays dearly for the sins of it's past. thats all i got for a summery so how about you take a look inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The pillars of Hatred**

**Disclaimer: **naruto does not belong to me nor do I make any profit from writing this fanfic…even though I wish I did so I could pay some bills buuut that's not gonna be happening so…LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW!

Year - 486 afs

"Come on… We don't have time for this naruto_" _looking towards his left shoulder he noticed the blood gash on his arm with much concern as it did not seem to heal even with his medicine balm. Upon removal of the old bandages he noticed that a dark green purple color beginning to appear on his cut.

"Naruto! We have to go…NOW!" he understood his friends situation and felt bad himself for what had happened, but now was not the time to be still. They had to move with haste or ells things would really get messy.

"I…I just don't know what to do Lis" as he looked up to meet his friends eyes he saw the worry in them. He knew the position he had placed Lis, what made it worse was that amidst all of the tribulations, things they went through together he had killed it all by just one simple question…

"Sorry...I...I'm really sorry, I never wanted this" even saying this just did not feel right, he didn't even deserve the luxury to apologize. How sad is that.

The sun was beginning to set on the forest and the silent shade was approaching. Devouring any sliver of light like a gluttonous beast without any self control.

"Sorry" he whispered to his friends for the last time

Night was approaching and with it…_them._

Year – 460 afs

26 years earlier

(Konoha)

"Dam it! Where the hell is Takeshi!" A man with golden spiked hair uttered out from frustration. Spinning on his heel he faced a young red headed women.

"I'm sorry kushi-chan I didn't mean to scream at you…It's just that I don't know what ells to do. The Kyuubi is approaching the village and Takeshi is nowhere to be seen!"

The red head now identified as Kushina Uzumaki looked on in sadness, she knew where Takeshi was, but she couldn't bring herself to turn him in. Takeshi had been her best friend for over 15 years. She just couldn't.

"Minato…I…I have no idea where he could be" she clearly lied.

Minato signaled for the hidden Anbu to come out of the shadows.

4 men and 1 women stepped forward

"Yes Hokage-sama" they said in unison

"Find Takeshi Nakashima, and Katsumi Nakashima…IMMEDIATELY!" he roared.

The Anbu squad with out hesitation disappeared in a whirl of leafs leaving only Kushina and Minato alone in the hokages office. Kushina dropped down on her knees, tears rolling down her face, and the constant sobbing showing how distraught she was because of the current situation.

"Yo. You can't Minato. Is there no other way?" she asked in a whisper.

"No, there isn't Kushina, we need a newborn child to become the vessel. It's necessary for it to be a new born so that the Kyuubi's chakra can bond into the infant's chakra system, naturally developing over time to prevent trauma to its host. That is why there is no other choice" Minato turned from Kushina and looked out over the village which he was chosen to protect… no matter what the cost.

"It's unfortunate but his son has been the only newborn in the last 6 months, there is no other way."

Kushina was laying on the floor soaking in tears she was beginning to come to terms with everything that was happening. All of a sudden her eyes widened with realization a brilliant idea crashed into her head.

"Of course! How come I didn't think of this sooner, Minato why don't we" she was abruptly cut off as 2 of the Anbu squad crashed through the window and slammed into the far wall, effectively knocking them out.

Both Minato and Kushina automatically got into a defensive positions.

Seconds after the remaining 3 Anbu came in through the window while restraining to individuals. One was carrying a bundle in her arms.

"Minato! Don't you fucking dare!" the restrained man yelled at the Hokage while struggling to get loose from the Anbu's hold on him.

"Hokage-sama we have reports coming in, the Kyuubi is northwest 1.5 miles from the village and getting closer. We have an estimate of 643 shinobi deaths accounted for. What are your orders?" the man with the wolf mask asked.

"Hold the Kyuubi off for as long as you can" not much of a plan but at the moment there was nothing ells he could do.

"Pl.. Please Hokage-sama don't take away my baby…" the woman pleaded to depth ears.

Minato turned to the two kneeling individuals being held in place by the Anbu.

"Give me the child"

"No" the male said defiantly

"Then you leave me with no choice…Takeshi Nakashima, Katsumi Nakashima you are here by charged with treason for disobeying your leaders command. You are to surrender your child under penalty of death."

"WHAT! THAT'S COMPLETE BULLSHIT YOU CAN'T DO THIS IT ISNT RIGHT!" Takeshi screamed at the Hokages decree. Katsumi began to sob into the bundle of blankets that was in her arms.

One of the Anbu that had been knocked out came up to katsumi and stretched out his arms going for the baby.

Katsumi began to shake violently, she wanted to scream no, that they could go and take their kunai's and shove them up their asses…but nothing was coming out no matter how much she tried her body would just not listen. She hung heard head down. Her hair covering her face while holding he baby close to her chest.

The Anbu reached and placed his hands on the baby and began to pull. To his surprise she wasn't budging the baby remain still in her arms. He pulled harder…nothing. He was beginning to get annoyed and put even greater strength in his arms.

"Let…go!" he muttered with strain in his voice.

Katsumi still sat there kneeling on the floor with her child in her arms. The Anbu after his failed attempt looked over towards Minato and got a nod of approval.

He want for the child again with much strength, it became a tug of war between the two. The child woken from his slumber began to cry. The Anbu had now managed to pull Katsumi's hands outwards but still she wouldn't let go.

Everyone in the room just watched on with sadness, not being able to move a muscle let alone utter a syllable as they watched the mother struggle with all her might to keep her child.

Her head hung low, hair covering her face with her hands over her head holding on to her child with all her might as the Anbu continued to pull.

It was astonishing, you could clearly see the young Anbu adding chakra into his arms to gain more strength so to finally part both mother and child…Katsumi's grip remained iron clad.

The room was filled with the cries of a new born child and the grunts of a man attempting to take him away.

Takeshi sat there, perfectly still watching his wife, not knowing what to do. He looked towards her face and saw the tears rolling down. He went for her attempting to wipe away her tears, but his hand wouldn't budge. He looked up and saw the young female Anbu holding his hands in place. How had everything gone so bad, he wondered to himself.

He took his gaze away from the female Anbu and towards his wife. His hands still held in place he began to lean his face forward.

"Katsu—"

"Enough" came from Minato.

He drew his sword and quickly closed the gap between him and Katsumi. With an emotionless stare he swung down his sword at Katsumi and shoved it in between her collar bone and neck as it effortlessly slid down her chest and into her heart.

The Anbu seized the opportunity and took the child

Kushina still in the same position was shocked beyond words. She looked at her husband with a disbelieving look and slight disgust. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever thought that the loving, care-free man that was her husband would have done such a horrible thing. Her gaze moved to Takeshi.

"_Takeshi" _she thought as she remembered how they first met, always declining her help during missions or never taking her seriously because she was a female ninja…but she changed that, being the stubborn headed girl she was. Never giving up. They grew close and he began to open up to her considering her his own flesh and blood sister.

She remembered that once caring, and prideful man…now laying there broken. A shadow of the brilliant man he used to be.

Takeshi on the other hand just stared at his wife as her arms went limp and fell to the floor…her will and strength gone and with it…him. No tears ran down his face nor any feelings of sadness…

His world was crumbling down around him so fast and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

He dropped his head towards his chest as he felt I cold sensation against his skin.

The sword that had taken his wife was now ready at his neck to strike and take his life as well. He tilted his head upwards just enough to look at Minato's face.

His eyes changed to midnight black as he whispered without any emotion.

"You will pay for what you did…Konoha will pay for what _you_ have done"

First chapter done : )

Ok guys just to let you know I did not intend to leave it at a cliff hanger…if it even is one. Anyways it ended there just because I was honestly too lazy to wright anymore soooo…yeah.

Well anyways leave a comment…or not it's your choice just don't be haters and just insult me, if you don't like the story then just press back on the left upper corner of the screen and move on its that easy : )

Also I would like you all to know to not expect a second chapter up soon I have to much shit going on right now and I know I personally hate it when people say they are going to update and 2 weeks goes by and nothing its kind of annoying which is why I'm warning you all right now don't expect the update to be soon.

Anyways helpful comments and constructive criticism are appreciated so feel free.

See you later ladies and germs! : p


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Nuff said…let the chapter begin.

Walking down the park solemnly looking all around him, it was all so beautiful the sun shining yet no body was even around to admire the lush green grass, trees, and all the variety of colors from flowers and animals.

Why was nobody around? Well because it was the anniversary of the Yondimes defeat over the wretched beast known as the Kyuubi. Every civilian, and shinobi would go to the yearly ceremony to commemorate Minato Namikaze at the memorial stone.

After several minutes of walking the young blond boy reached a small yet beautiful pond. Coming up to the edge he took of his sandals and rolled up his pants so as to not get wet. Slowly dipping his feet in the water to check the temperature, automatically the fish swam away from the intruder, but strangely enough they halted in their dash and began to come swim towards him. Little by little. Once close to his legs since they were now in knee deep, began to circle around them as if inspecting him. After a few seconds they stopped their rotation and resumed with their business as they were apparently now comfortable with his presence.

The young bot smiled at their reaction, his attitude now beaming with warmth, now you would wonder why such a reaction from just some fish not swimming away, but to the young boy it was special for he was used to everybody always running or moving away from him. So for the fishes to accept him in their habitat was something worth being happy about.

His life was a lonely life. Day after day during and after the academy he would constantly attract every ones glares almost like a magnet. He told no one but even being more than 20feet away he could still hear their whispers and taunts. It hurt him to no end but he could not do anything about it. He had obviously come to the conclusion that the majority of the village either detested him, or just had bad feelings towards him.

During his first year at the academy he tried to make friends in which he was partly successful until the day was over and the parents arrived and saw who exactly their children were playing with. After that well you could probably guess that they never played with him again, slowly he got the picture.

The villagers never actually laid a hand on him, just glares and taunts.

On this day in particular it tended to be worse for the sole fact that the villagers didn't even deem him worthy of their looks or mocking's…he was completely invisible. This hurt him the most because at least with the glares he acquired some form of attention even if not in a good way but at least they acknowledged his presence.

"Well I better get going" the boy said as he got up and began to walk out of the park and into the main district on his way home.

After passing by the desolate streets he was approaching his apartment which was only 3 blocks away when out of nowhere someone called out his name. Quickly turning around he began to search for the voice.

"Naruto!" the voice appeared again.

Locking on to the voice he noticed that it came from a raunchy little restaurant on the corner street.

"Me" he faintly said while pointing at himself to indicate if they were calling for him.

"Yeah you" came the voice from a man who was now standing at the door just letting his upper body come through the door frame.

"Come here…I want to ask you something"

"Ok" he whispered to himself.

Cutting the distance from him to the restaurant he could now see the man's appearance. He was a middle aged man, light brown eyes, and dark brown hair which made his eyes sand out that much more. He seemed to be about 6.1 in height witch a lean muscular build. All in all he was a handsome looking man.

" Thin... you look very thin boy, why?"

"W..Well sir it's because I eat ramen…"

"And?" the stranger mentioned for the boy to continue.

"That's it sir…I can't afford groceries…they are too expansive, so I just eat ramen" he said with his head hung low.

"Oh, I see… how would you like a meal?" the man said with a smile on his face.

"Really?" he whispered not wanting to sound too excited.

"Yeah! Why not, come on in" he moved from the door frame to let the boy in.

Hesitating for a moment, until he looked up to see the man looking down at him with a bright smile adorning his face. Almost like reassurance he lifted his head and began to walk inside the restaurant. He was led to the lobby with cushioned seats.

As he sat down the man asked.

"Ok kid what would you like to eat?"

"Barbeque pork please" responded the young blond without hesitation.

"And to drink?"

"Umm…watermelon water?"

"Ok, coming right up"

The man done taking the order walked to the back kitchen where he stayed for 10 minutes until he finally came back out with a tray holding the barbeque pork, and the watermelon water.

"Ok, here you go" he started to place the plate on the table as well as the water.

"Thank you" he said excitedly. He had never had barbeque pork but had seen the akamichi eat it all the time so he had built up a curiosity towards it. All the while the man took a seat in front of him.

In the blink of an eye he was on the food like a starving lion that had gone days without food, while the man just watched.

"wachts..cho…mane?" asked the blond with food in his mouth.

"Takahada" replied the man.

"Nice to meet you Takahada-san" he said after he swallowed his food.

"Nice to meet you to Naruto-kun" as he placed his head on his hands, cupping his face in between them.

"Naruto…how old are you?"

"8 years old Takahada-san" was his short reply.

For the next few minutes they made idle chit chat until naruto finished his plate and the man got up, took the dirty plate and glass.

"Desert?" asked the man.

"Yeah!" was his happy response.

"Ok be right back" carrying the plate with one hand he left into the kitchen. Two minutes later he came out with a small plate. On it was a gelatin looking desert, light brownish yellow at the bottom and light brown at the top, with a glistening caramel liquid covering the top of the desert and slowly sliding down the gelatin.

His day just kept getting better and better.

Slowly grabbing the small silver spoon, he cut into the gelatin and brought it up to his mouth.

He shivered at the deliciously sweat it was. The man smiling the whole time.

"Uumm.." he moaned at the heavenly taste.

At the noise made by naruto the man's smile faulted, getting a blank look in his eyes for a second.

"How is it Naruto-kun…do you like it?" he said with a different tone to his voice.

"Yes its really good" still eating the desert.

Takahada's head now hanged low his hair obscuring his facial features.

Naruto took his spoon and cut into the desert and was bringing his spoon up to his mouth when suddenly a hand shot forward and latched onto his, preventing him from his bite of food.

"Naruto-kun" he said in a low tone.

"I've given you food…now what are you going to give to me?" he whispered.

"I..I…I thought it was free?" he stuttered with both surprise and concern because he didn't have any money with him.

"I'll pay you tomorrow I promise, I promise" Naruto pleaded.

"I don't want your money"

"Then…then what do you want Takahada-san?"

He lifted his head revealing a twisted and lust filled smile.

"You…"

As quick as lightning Takahada pulled young naruto off of the seat holding him by the hand out stretched over narutos head. While with his other hand grabbed onto his sweaters collar and pulled viciously effectively ripping the shirt and with a final tug managed to take of naruto's sweater and shirt along with it.

Naruto to stunned to react as it all happened in seconds. Takahada pulling him in closer and lowering himself to place his head in naruto's shoulder as he began to suck and kiss his neck.

"stop…STOP!" yelled naruto as he took his right arm and began to push against the man's body to no avail.

Takahada getting annoyed at the struggles from the blond took hold of his right arm and just like the left put it over narutos head. Raking his eyes over Narutos Petite body. Witch little trouble placed both hands into his one hand all the while naruto kicking him anywhere he could land a hit. Turning Narutos body so that his back faced him, he took charge and rammed the young blonde's body against the wall with force.

"uuh" Narutos grunt at the force of the impact. But it only made it worse as it seemed to stimulate the man's behavior.

"ooh I'm going to have fun with you" he said in a lust filled tone.

"uugg…let me go you fucking bastard!" Naruto yelled as he began to fight back swiveling his body right and left while kicking blindly hoping to land a hit. Out of desperation he pulled his hands down while they were in Takahada's grip and effectively placed the man of balance and swiveled his body beginning to turn his body so that he could hit Takahada in the balls…hard. But before he finished his rotation Takahada let go of the hands quickly placed them behind narutos head and with brute strength slammed his head against the wall creating a small dent.

Narutos body want limp as he slid down to the floor unconscious.

A smile on the man's face.

20 minutes later

Everything was pitch black but slowly very slowly small light particles began to penetrate the darkness. Little by little the canvass which used to be black was beginning to take shape as different patches of color and size started to appear.

Consciousness returning the blurred patches began to take shape while he felt a slight tingling sensation to his body. His sight coming back he realized that he was looking up at a ceiling while for some odd reason moving up and down, he started tilting his head up so to see his legs when a jolt of pain surged throughout his body like a hammer to his abdomen, the pain making him slam his head back onto the concrete floor.

The pain was unbearable, like having your body being slowly torn piece of skin by piece.

Suddenly his body convulsed and his hips shot up from a searing pain near his tail bone. Pushing past the pain he looked down.

His eyes shot open.

"Fuck!" came a voice.

His legs spread wide open while being help up in place by none other than Takahada as he slid his erection in and out of narutos anus as blood seeped out.

At the sight Takahada grinned and began to push deeper into naruto as he found the blood to be stimulating and sic kingly used it as a lubricant.

Narutos body going into shock of pain overload was paralyzed as the image engraved itself into his brain.

Back and forth, back and forth he went as Takahada kept thrusting into him. Time seemed to go so slow for the young blond as his body just kept going through spasms. His eyes shut as everything around him began to grow quiet. Silence and numbness was beginning to take hold of him to which he happily accepted.

The room…was beginning to get dark. His lips slightly twitched into a pitiful smile it was almost over.

"AAAAUUGGHH!" He screamed as he was cruelly brought back to the living.

"No!..uuggh..you're not..uuhh..getting out that..EASILY!" he screamed as he began to thrust with even more vigor. His face began to twitch disgustingly.

"AAHHH!" he clutched onto narutos thighs, digging his nails into them and drawing blood as his hips convulsed and shot forward as he came into narutos anus.

Letting go of narutos legs he slid his erection out and stood up, looking down with glee at his work.

Giving himself time to relax he began to dress himself not caring one ounce for the small sprawled out body on the floor. Once done he went over to naruto, grabbed him from his right hand and began to drag him across the floor and into the back exit. Opening the door leaned back, curved his back and with all his strength swung naruto out the door like a bat. As narutos body began to pass the door the man let go of his right hand to soon, and as it swung the wrist hit the frame of the door, causing the skin on his wrist to peel back making a 2inch cut while his skin just hanged from a sliver still attached to his wrist.

Takahada looked down one last time at the torn and bloody boy with a disgusting smile on his face.

"please come again".

**2 hours later**

The harsh cold winds hit the frail body of naruto causing him to slowly wake up. Opening his eyes only one thought crossed his mind.

"I want to go home"

For the first time in his life he actually wanted to go back to that wretched apartment.

He began to sit up and placed his hands down on the floor to support him.

"Aaahh…" he hissed as he fell back to the floor. Looking down to his wrist he noticed the hanging skin and the open flesh. Laying on the floor he thought of just staying there, the cold winds numbing his body.

" _N__**O**__! y__**ou**__ be__**tt**__er __**g**__et yo__**ur**__ ass up…__**NOW**__!" he thought…_

"FUCK!" His once tired body was being filled with anger. Anger at his pitiful weakness. The angrier he got the more rejuvenated he felt.

Pushing past the pain he pushed himself up with his hands all the while causing his wrist to squirt blood from the pressure. Finally on his feet he stood strong. His naked body slightly emanating a weak red glow.

He began to position his body. Slightly bent over, with his left leg bent back almost touching to floor and his right in a 90 degree angle like a runner.

'_SHOOWSH' _Was all you could have heard as his body blurred out of sight.

"_faster…FASTER!" _his speed was so intense and escalating so much that all the lights began to merge into one straight line, the wind current being so fast the it began to create small cuts all over his body but as soon as they appeared they would disappear as a red glow would heal the cut.

If any Jounin had been watching all it would have looked like would have been a red sparkling comet bolting down the streets and in the blink of an eye gone.

Out of pure instinct he stopped. The halt was so abrupt that the force excreted actually sent an energy wave shooting forward making a deep 4 inch trail while blasting away lamp posts and store signs.

Without hesitation he jumped to the second floor balcony and opened the window letting himself in, meanwhile the red glow diminishing. The closer he got to his bed the weaker he became. Finally at the foot of the bed he stood there for a few seconds before his body descended towards the bed.

As he descended towards his bed one thought crossed his mind ah his resolve for the village and its people faded.

"_You will pay Takahada…Konoha will pay for what it has done"_

His eyes shining midnight black.

Ok ladies and germs another chapter done. : )

I personally didn't like the rape part since I hate rape so I probably sucked at writing it, but it was necessary and yes people I know the whole "naruto gets raped and destroys the village" thing is overused but hey that's what it is so if you have a problem…suck it up : p

Anyways as usual reviews and CONSTRUCTIV criticism are always appreciated although not a demand, I just read about 22 chapters of another naruto story and the author kept whining about not getting enough reviews and shit in EVERY chapter, and personally I find it annoying.(not trying to offend anyone)

If I'm going to write a story it's because I WANT to for fun and not for reviews.

God it's annoying…Sorry for the banter

Anyways just in case you're wondering "No this is not a yaoi, not that there's anything wrong with yaoi…I actually find myself reading that genre once in a while." I also have no idea for what pairing I'm going to use, I'm just going with the flow here so don't expect it to be a Naruto/Hinata/Ino/Tsunade/Kurenai/Anko/Kushina etc. You get the point.

Soooo…. Again I hoped you liked it and I'll see you next time : )


End file.
